


Spilled Milk

by PhoenixPhaedrana



Series: Requests [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game), Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Angst, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixPhaedrana/pseuds/PhoenixPhaedrana
Summary: Featherclaw and Milkfur have a fight... those who know these two also know that they probably do that a lot...I did not create UW, so this isn't canon.





	Spilled Milk

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request by Queeny (Crackerqueen-ineedsleep)

Milkfur moved up the path to Featherclaw’s den. She was seething. She couldn’t  _ believe _ he would do something like that. Well, perhaps she could. Her fur bristled as she prepared to give him a piece of her mind. He was lying outside his den, eating a piece of fresh-kill and looking extremely self-satisfied. He looked up. “Oh hey Mil-” His expression rapidly darkened. “What now?”

“What now?! Did you think it’d get past without my noticing?” She was  _ angry.  _ He blinked 

“Get… what past without your noticing?”

She gritted her teeth. “Does the name Graystripe ring any bells?” 

“What? Oh…” he stopped.”You’re going to fight me about  _ that?” _

_ _ “Really, Featherclaw. Your own clan! How could you?!”

“What? It’s not like I killed him!”

Milkfur bared her teeth. “So you knocked him into the river instead?!”

Featherclaw stood up. “I thought you’d be on my side with this one. Who told you what happened?”

She glared. “I heard the apprentices gossiping as I was coming back from taking care of Songkit.”

Silence fell for a few moments. This was a delicate point between them, and her bringing it up was no mistake. A couple of days prior, Songkit had been seriously scratched on her right side when Featherclaw got into a scuffle with Marshpaw. Waspstar was forced to pin his deputy down before the fight ended. When questioned about the whole affair, it was found that Marshpaw had been gossiping about Milkfur and Featherclaw behind their backs. Unfortunately, it was overheard by Featherclaw. Equally unfortunately, the apprentice had been repeating back things that he had overheard Blizzardwing saying at the last gathering. 

Featherclaw knew she was guilt tripping him, so he wasn’t quite sure why it was working. He decided the conversation had gotten off track and steered it back on course.

“That has  _ nothing _ to do with this! What did they tell you?”

“Only that you forced Graystripe to run all the way to the river, then pushed him in when he defended Hawk! Even so close to the thunderpath! You know how dangerous those are! After all…” She stopped. She realized she had crossed a line in this argument. Featherclaw’s eyes were filled with dark fury. His voice was a low growl as he spoke.

“...Those who defend murderers share their fate.”

Milkfur looked at him. She saw that there was no reasoning with him. 

“Fine.” She spat, her ears flat against her head. “But I’m staying with Songkit tonight. She needs me more than  _ you _ ever did.” 

Her voice was a snarl. She saw the betrayal in his eyes. This wasn’t something she had done before, or even threatened. Ever since the day he lost his brother they had always cuddled together, every night. She knew how much he relied on that. She knew, as much as he denied it with every fibre of his being, that he  _ needed _ that. She also knew that this behaviour had to stop. He had to learn that there were consequences to his actions. 

“Milkfur-”

“No. I’m done with this, Featherclaw. You  _ can’t  _ keep doing this. Where’s the sweet, sincere cat I knew before? The one who was always ready to climb a tree, or get half drowned in the lake because he tried to catch a fish? Who, every night, cried at my side and made me promise I would never leave??” She was crying now. “Don’t force me to break that promise.” She turned and walked away, never looking back.

Featherclaw stood there for several minutes, barely able to comprehend what she had just said. Suddenly, he turned around, rushing for the camp exit, determined that no one would see the tears spilling down his face.

**Author's Note:**

> K so Queeny actually wrote an aftermath for this and it's like, very painful but I love it. https://phoenix-phaedrana.tumblr.com/post/187479169388/story-request-a-milkfur-and-featherclaw-argument (scroll down past Spilled Milk)


End file.
